dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pancéa
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = Robot |Gender = Genderless |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Paparoni (creator) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Pancéa is a large, green robot with short, extended shoulders, which the long segmented arms that end in purplish gray hands with bluish grayish fingers protrude from a round deltoid underneath the shoulders. A set of short grayish upper legs connected by round tops of the legs are attached to joints connecting to a rectangular sacrum; which connect to a small green legs with knees and joints connecting to the foot. A roundish body with two round protrusion with square tips on top, the body having an opening for the legs beneath. A roundish square head with a three holes lined in the center to represent a mouth; a red section of the eye ridge sectioned by a black line with two small yellow eyes narrowed by green upper eyelids. And a top section of the head, which was gray tube-like protrusion on top in order to combine with his teammates. Personality Biography Background Pancéa is a robot warrior created by Paparoni. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Pancéa is called upon by Mule, Eyre, and Camparri to compete in the Tournament of Power. He was briefly seen listening to Brianne de Chateau's call alongside Ganos, Obni, Botamo, Koitsukai, and Cabba but he didn't know was that Rabanra, Bikal, and Zarbuto was called by Brianne to cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs in their transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and resisted Brianne's heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, then dodged the attacks. Pancéa was later seen going up against Monna but they stopped fighting when they sensed Jiren's power, and watched his and Goku's fight. After Goku was seemingly destroyed by Jiren deflecting the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at him, Pancéa, appeared alongside the crater, seemingly ready to fight Jiren, but then Goku emerged, having unlocked the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Later on, Pancéa, Borareta, and Koitsukai executed an order from Mosco to eliminate an exhausted Goku, so Team Universe 3 would be tied in first place with Team Universe 7. So the trio sneaked up on Goku, and started their onslaught on the recovering Saiyan. After Cabba was eliminated by Frieza, Goku spotted Vegeta fighting Top, and momentarily slipped away from Pancéa and the other two Universe 3 fighters to talk to Vegeta. This was short lived however, as the Universe 3 trio started their onslaught once again. Not so long after, Borareta, Koitsuki, and Pancéa jumped in the air, and began to charge at Goku as a finishing blow. Right before they could hit Goku, Caulifla quickly jumped in and sneak attacked all three fighters, knocking them away. After Universe 4 is erased, Pancéa gathers alongside Team Universe 3 and engages Team Universe 7 in combat. Koitsukai, Pancéa and Borareta eventually fights Gohan and merge into Koichiarator. Paparoni merges with Koichiarator to form Anilaza. After Anilaza is defeated, Pancéa is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Pancéa is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime Pancéa was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. In the anime, he was easily knocked away by a surprise attack from base Caulifla. After analyzing the attack patterns of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, teaming up with Koistukai and Bollarator he was able to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan though they were overall outmatched and forced to merge. Goku is amazed that Ultimate Gohan is able to do so well against all three robots at once. ;Manga He was seen facing off against the Trio of Dangers alongside the other components of Koichiarator. Later, Maji Kayo and Pancéa were knocked aside by Jiren when Dyspo suggested he head in there direction. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid Ki blasts at his opponent. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ''ki. *'Fly and walk' - Pancéa changes to fly or walk. *'3D Scan Mode' - Pancéa looks at the opponents and analyzes their strength and moves. *'Plan X' - Pancéa is capable of merging with Bollarator and Koitsukai into a giant robot. Fusions Koichiarator thumb|Koichiarator Koichiarator is the result of Plan X, and the combination of Borareta, Koitsukai and Pancéa's bodies. During the fusion process, Borareta's upper body fits into the lower part of Pancéa, and it shrinks its arms, thus combining their bodies. With Koichiarator formed, Bollarator represents and acts as the lower part of the fusion, especially as the legs. Anilaza Anilaza is the product of a Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique, and the result of the fusion between the last four members (Borareta, Koitsukai, Pancéa and Paparoni) of Team Universe 3. By sacrificing his life, Paparoni combined his body with the other three remaining warriors of the Universe 3, in that they are merged in the form of Koichiarator, thus originating the gigantic Anilaza. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Nomura *Funimation dub: Howard Wang *Latin American Spanish dub: Hiram Cárdenas *Polish dub: Paweł Wojtaszek Battles ;Anime *Pancéa vs. Bikal *Pancéa vs. Monna *Pancéa, Koitsukai, and Borareta vs. Goku *Pancéa, Koitsukai, and Borareta vs. Caulifla *Pancéa vs. Goku *Pancéa and Borareta vs. Goku and Vegeta *Pancéa and Borareta vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Pancéa, Koitsukai, and Borareta vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) ;Manga *Pancéa and Maji Kayo vs. Jiren *Pancéa, Koitsukai, and Narirama vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil Trivia *His name comes from , an Italian kind of bacon. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased